1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin type semiconductor device, a module structure using the semiconductor device and a method of mounting the semiconductor device on a board, and more particularly to a very thin type semiconductor device applicable to a memory card, a large capacity memory device mounted in a small package in which semiconductor devices are stacked in multi-layer or the like, a module structure using it, and a method of mounting it on a board.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a small package of a conventional thin type semiconductor device, a TSOP (Thin Small Outline Package) adopting a lead frame with tabs and a wire bonding method and having a thickness of 1.2 mm has been developed. This TSOP is described in, for example, GAIN 83 issued by Hitachi, Ltd.
A large-capacity memory card having a thickness of 3.3 mm and thin type semiconductor devices of the TSOP type mounted on both sides of a board to maximize a mounting efficiency has been developed. However, since there is a strong demand for a thinner TSOP, there has been proposed a TCP (Tape Carrier Package) having a thickness of 0.5 mm and the same external shape in size as that of the TSOP. The TCP is described in, for example, NIKKEI MICRODEVICE, February 1991, pp. 65-66. A thin type semiconductor device of the TCP type includes semiconductor chips which are thinned by about 0.2 mm and are electrically connected to inner leads by means of the TAB (Tape Automated Bonding) and is configured into a plastic molded structure.
Disclosed in JP-A-4-106941 is a semiconductor device having a package, the thickness of which is thinned by adhering a thin element-holding member of heat-resistant resin molded of polyimide to part of a diffused surface of a semiconductor element and part of inner leads. In this device, when electrodes of the semiconductor element is connected to the inner leads by metal wire, space between an end of the semiconductor element and the metal wire is made large so that the end and the metal wire are not short-circuited to each other, and a main surface of the semiconductor element and an upper surface of the inner leads are made coplanar.
Further, a semiconductor device having semiconductor elements each having a main surface which is supported by a lower surface of part of an insulating tape on which metal film leads are disposed is disclosed in JP-A-3-261153.
In addition, there is disclosed a semiconductor device having semiconductor elements each having a main surface on which a tab (die pad) for a lead frame is disposed and being supported by the tab.